


Precious Moments

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ginny and Harry by the lake





	Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Just a short, sweet drabble.

Ginny leaned back, comfortable lying in Harry's arms. The two of them were by the lake, just enjoying the afternoon in each others presence. Neither of them was thinking of the escalating war or the school work that needed to be attended too.

No, the two just laid there, entwined within each other, enjoying the precious moments that they had, because they both knew that it would end soon.

Ginny knew Harry would come to his senses and break up with her soon. No doubt he'd give her an excuse saying it was "too dangerous" or that he'd "have to do it alone." But that was why she loved him; because he was always putting others first.

And Harry knew he would end it with Ginny soon because he didn't want her to be a target in the war. Her safety was the most important thing to him. He would have to defeat Voldemort, but he'd have to do it alone. He always knew it would just be him in the end.

Ginny turned, pressing her lips to his, sighing at the touch.

But for now, they still had a few months of school left, so each was satisfied with spending it in each other's arms.

They kissed once more.


End file.
